


Start again

by Alastiel



Series: 结婚三部曲系列 [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reunion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>抵达出口的玻璃门打开，在十来个先后走出的旅客中一眼就看到的是，那个身型挺拔穿着黑色修身风衣叫做Erik Lehnsherr的男人</p><p>#结婚系列##破镜重圆##前男友##世界第一初恋# 全文11章+短番外1篇+肉番外一篇 总字数3.3W</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charles在坐上驾驶座时仍在思索这样重遇的概率有多小。他把左手搁在方向盘上出神，  
直到Moira坐进副驾驶位系上安全带，她带着疑惑看他。  
“Charles？”  
略带迷茫的蓝眼睛转向她。  
Moira认命地叹气，“我说过截稿日邻近你就不用来接我了。”  
Charles露出一瞬恍然，他诚恳道歉，边发动车子，并轻轻摇头试图把一个小时前的画面从脑子里赶出去。 

抵达出口的玻璃门打开，在十来个先后走出的旅客中一眼就看到的是，那个身型挺拔穿着黑色修身风衣叫做Erik Lehnsherr的男人，而他的目光在随意略过接机者们期盼面容后也瞬间定格下来。Charles想自己一定像他一样在脸上浮起讶异，不，应是比他更甚，那个男人大多数时候都神色冷峻少有嘲讽外的灵动表情。  
Charles在那刻不知作何反应，他优秀聪慧的大脑被纷纷杂涌动的内部信息填满无法厘清。最后一条信息夺路而出，Charles绝望地发现，那是——我看起来怎样？  
他差点就真的低头检视自己的衣着，幸好最终成功克制，这时候Erik Lehnsherr已经走到跟前，Charles不自觉把手放在了身前的栏杆上。  
“好久不见，Charles。”  
“Erik。”Charles笑，并不打算提起久得超过了六年。  
“接机？”  
Charles点头，“一个朋友。”  
Erik不再说话，他用一个专注至极而久得令人尴尬的注视取代了虚情假意的寒暄——来自Erik的定义。  
他们能说的太多，他们此刻能说的太少。  
Charles只好提问。  
“你来出差？”  
“长期工作。”  
Charles又只能点头。  
再一阵沉默后Erik视线落至手中震动的手机，出言道别。Charles在他走出几步又回头时微笑着挥手，目送他停下步子与一个匆匆赶到的接机者说话，被接过行李箱并按指示的停车方向走出机场大厅，没有回第二次头。  
Charles转回出口的方向，想自己把他从旅客中区分并认出大约只花了一秒，跟大二暑假前的派对上考虑接受他亲吻的时长差不多。  
Moira没有接受Charles的晚餐邀请而表示自己不愿再占用他焦头烂额的工作时间，Charles心存愧疚地松了口气，他并未告诉Moira自己已经交稿，只是觉得今夜再无心情与人同桌谈笑。

Charles回到公寓把自己扔进沙发，因为前晚通宵赶稿的疲倦很快睡了过去，直至饿醒。  
已经两点，他抓了抓头发坐起，从冰箱里拿出披萨塞进微波炉，摇晃着走去浴室。  
洗过澡Charles穿着睡衣啃披萨，一边打开电脑检查邮箱，叼住披萨一角翘起沾油的手指用其他的打字回工作邮件。结束后他打开浏览器，关机前未关闭的页面自动加载，他吮掉指尖的芝士，去点击FB界面顶端亮起的交友邀请提示。  
Erik Lehnsherr向你发送交友邀请。  
这条系统信息如他本人身处人群中一般醒目，导致Charles的大脑再次阻塞了进程。好在这两次视觉冲击的程度区别可谓显著，片刻后他带着无奈心情用擦干净的手指控制鼠标打开对方的主页浏览。  
没有头像，没有好友，个人信息里有价值的只有“单身”这点。仅有一次动态更新来自昨夜11点，是落地窗外的夜景，附上的文字是“纽约”，这条极简单的更新甚至还被编辑过，可见操作者的不熟练。而与这不熟练性毫不兼容的是，时间线显示账户已存在了三年。Charles把那大部空白的页面上下拖动了几次，把鼠标移回对请求信息的裁决处。  
拒绝吧。  
Charles残忍地想，手做了完全相反的操作。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles忙得要命。  
自己刚交稿，由他担任主编的热门杂志二次截稿日即将降临，而到此时还有至少4个专栏的没有收稿，一个重要的专访甚至尚未约到时间。  
Charles三年前在此纽约知名杂志社由于业内竞争及移动互联业务冲击连续亏损两个季度时临危受命，对刊物做了大幅的改版优化动作令杂志社在一个季度内起死回生，从传媒集团预备将之停业的危机中活了下来。  
“他能读心，他知道人们想看什么。”杂志社方对此如是说。  
对于在杂志社担任高管甚至升迁集团总部，Charles并无兴趣，对于一个“读心者”，亲眼看到自己的能力随着每本刊物的发行被证实，这是远胜于在百层大厦的办公室里打室内高尔夫的乐趣。  
杂志社为了确保长久留住他开出不可思议的高薪并赋予他完全弹性的工作时间。  
而Charles永远拥有不需要制度和规则来规范的责任感，无论对他认可的工作，还是对他的团队和下属。  
Hank跟的占星师一如既往地难搞，Charles决定陪他走一趟去见那位扬言“看着Charles的眼睛就能窥探宇宙秘密”的女士，作为缪斯给她一拖再拖的专稿带去些许素材。  
他们在那里停留了5个小时终于收到稿件。Charles期间打了数个电话帮编辑部的其他可怜虫催稿，他口干舌燥只好喝下占星师为他准备的颜色古怪的饮料。

之后Hank坐上出租车回杂志社交差，Charles打电话给Sean并准备开车去下一个目的地——一个转型艳星第一部主演电影的外景地。  
发动引擎之前，他觉得筋疲力尽只好歪在座椅上休息片刻。这时他看到Erik Lehnsherr从对街的写字楼里走出来，自己刚才还吵闹不休的脑子里迅速安静。  
Charles把头枕在皮质椅背上，看那个男人毫无征兆又理所当然地走进阳光下的熙熙攘攘，他在斑马线那端等待绿灯，一手闲适地穿过外套下摆放入西裤的口袋，Charles想起在机场之后未曾有思绪缠绕于他这些年来的改变，而自己认出他的那刻也没有任何并发的感叹。  
他还是一样，他灰绿的眼睛和紧闭的薄唇，他卷翘的睫毛和暗金的短发，他额上的细纹和眉间的褶皱，他站在不远处望过来时能看清的缓慢扇动的眼睑。  
Charles绷紧了身体，Erik走过马路，他停在那儿向Charles停车的方向望了一眼，转身朝反向走。  
Charles抬起双手抚上自己的脸，在自己指间隐约嗅到六年前Erik身畔的淡淡烟味。  
仿佛六年仅是个需要再多加一根手指来清点的数字而已。

那之后Erik没有上过线，又或者忙碌如这周的Charles根本对不上他上线的时间。他的主页没有丝毫动静，Charles回到自己生机无限互动万千的页面，他在右侧栏目里输入4个字母，看系统灰色的图标后面跟着那个曾有一刻触目惊心此刻看来却引动酸楚的名字。  
深夜总容易胡思乱想，Charles歪倒在沙发上抓脑中悬丝飘渺的创作灵感，在要睡过去的那瞬突然醒转，他飞快从沙发滑到地毯上手指抚触键盘，要调出文稿页面。FB网页像是不甘被切换掉，那个名字的后面亮起小小的绿色圆点。  
Charles睡意全无。  
他看了一眼屏幕右下角的时间，1点52分。  
记忆中Erik只有在要交兼职项目的设计图稿时才会熬到这么晚，那些换学分的设计他总是完成得轻而易举。  
而他如今接手的项目值得他熬上60个夜晚。  
Charles目不转睛地盯着那个圆点，两分钟过后他觉得自己是个笨蛋。  
那晚Charles完成了关于自己新作设定和大纲的整体细化，在他满意于进度打算去睡时大约5点，Charles再切换到FB页面，那个绿点在注视下暗成灰色，他随之关掉电脑走向卧室。

第二天中午Charles与Moira一同进餐，听她讲最近各分局遇到的奇案，Moira认为Charles极富同情心不适合了解太惨烈悲哀的案情背景，她选择讲一些侦破的经过及和疑犯交锋的可透露片段。  
Charles时常能在Moira讲下去之前理出头绪，推敲犯罪动机就是对人性丑恶的探究，加之Charles自己的作品里也深埋对阴暗卑劣的不乏控诉的悲悯，他远没有那么脆弱，但他选择不说。  
男人善意的伪装就是风度。  
Charles想起他对Erik说起这点时对方的嗤之以鼻。那时他们认识不久，在学校里Charles尴尬地站在Erik身边听一个姑娘约他度周末，Erik生硬而不耐的态度让Charles相当同情那个姑娘。  
那之后似乎是他们的第一次争执。  
Charles盯着从叉子齿缝间滑落的意面，他没有了刚才的好胃口。

电话响了大约一分钟Charles才从办公桌上拿起那玩意，皱眉看那个陌生来电。  
还震两次我就接。Charles在心里祈祷对方挂掉。  
而他只好在持续震了四下以后滑开屏幕。  
“Hello？”Charles尽量耐心地应答。  
电话那端却一阵沉默，几秒后才传来声音。  
“Charles？”被电子设备的金属线路及空中磁波几番转折篡改过后的嗓音和语气还能让自己反射般辨识，Charles不禁于心里发出叹息。  
“…Erik？”Charles依然百转千回地发那个起始的元音。  
“抱歉，拨错号码。”  
“真的？”说出这个单词的主编察觉到这问句不适合向前男友提起，他加上一句“我猜你要打给的人叫Charlize？”很好，这更蠢了Charles。  
Erik似乎在喉间发出低沉的笑声，“猜错。”  
Charles没有打算问他怎么会有自己的电话，他们有不少共同朋友——或者说Charles的朋友Erik当年的校友和队友，弄到电话一点也不困难。在这刻Charles思索的是这通电话的真实用意，他不确信他是否真的打错。  
“Charles？”  
“嗯？”年轻主编回神，他如当年习惯般的随意应声。  
“存下这号码。”当年习惯般的命令式祈使句。  
Charles有点恼火于没办法控制自己把嘴角放平，他说了好，随着对方的道别挂断电话。  
之后他做了储存号码的操作，把这个号码添加到已经存在的联系人信息里。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles去了西岸一周，他在这天下午风尘仆仆地回来，用肩膀夹着电话走下出租车进去写字楼，他结束通话走进电梯，有人摁住按钮等其同伴，Charles往玻璃外墙靠近，等待电梯关门上行这段时间他看清了楼侧草坪边的人，又是Erik Lehnsherr。  
尽管Charles这几天甚至开始在非现实的情境下看到那个男人的脸，但他不会再次停滞的大脑告诉他，眼前绝不可能是个巧遇。

Charles边听选题汇报边心不在焉地透过玻璃窗往下面的草坪看，事实上这个角度完全看不到刚才那个方位。察言观色的副主编缩短了一半汇报时间并表示会将会议记录发到他邮箱里，Charles歉然微笑着目送下属离开办公室，又走近窗前。他拿出手机拨弄通讯录的页面，拇指悬停在那个名字上。  
手机震动起来的时候Charles吓得差点把它扔出去。他瞪着那个来电显示，震动让手心慢慢热起来。  
“Erik。”  
“我在杂志社附近，Charles。”  
Charles停顿几秒，他首次为自己在社交网络上坦诚的信息感到懊恼，对方甚至不需要去搜索引擎上逐条对自己进行更多了解。  
“我看到你了。”  
Erik发出一声随意的应答，然后说“相信你的雇方不会残忍到今天还让你加班。”  
“从来不会，所以？”  
“一起晚餐？”  
“抱歉，我有约了。”Charles没有说谎，他在说出这个句子时有点报复性的畅快。  
那端一阵安静。  
Charles痛恨自己即刻的于心不忍。  
“你来工作？”  
“我的项目在这附近。”对方的语气并无波澜。

Charle走近他的时候Erik皱着眉看手里的一叠文件，他穿着比前两次随意，简单的T恤和夹克，Charles多看了一眼，黑色高领非常衬他。  
Erik朝这边转来视线，舒展眉头露出欣喜，Charles想自己微笑得必定完美。  
“你还是连任务书都不放过。”  
“否则这些错误终会归咎于我。”  
Charles陪他站了一会，Erik在他身边开口，“抱歉，希望我不是那么让你困扰。”  
“你指什么？”Charles示意他把相机给自己。  
“了解你，联系你，见你。”  
这就是多年如一的行动派，他甚至省略了“想要”这个过程。  
Charles摇头，“我们能成为朋友。”  
他知道Erik把目光锁在自己脸上，但他继续低头看相机内存卡里附近的建筑和设施的照片预览。  
“你的助手在哪？”  
“休假，我并没打算带他来。”  
这是一个圈套，Charles对自己说，他谨慎绕开没有回话。  
Erik看他片刻，拿出手机，“我得给咨询方打个电话，勘察最好马上重来。”  
“我帮你再拍几张。”  
Erik边打电话边向他致谢。  
Charles绕了一圈拍了数十张，Erik还站在那里继续通话，他看上去并非怒不可遏，仿佛早已对对方的专业水准能达到自己的标准不抱期望。  
Charles举起相机，他仔细地测光对焦，拍了一张男人半侧面的特写。  
意识到自己做了什么，Charles在心里涌起些微焦躁，他觉得一切都不对。  
他们甚至连“嘿，你最近好吗？”都没有对对方说过，他们应该像每两个重逢后试图做普通朋友的前任情侣那样有些尴尬的聊上一次，也许关于曾经共同朋友的近况，也许小心翼翼绕过共度的部分去回顾些曾经的笑料，也许无伤大雅地抱怨气候的逐渐恶劣和工作中的小麻烦。  
也许在相视大笑里尴尬渐褪，然后他们道别离开。  
他们理应这样。

但Erik Lehnsherr永远是个异类，他不叙旧，他在建立接触后马上退开，距离拉远又再逼近，他是一个太有吸引力的迷。  
Charles想到这里切到预览，准备删掉那张照片。Erik有感应般走了过来，Charles只好把相机给他，并表示自己到时间去赴晚餐约会。  
“那我们约周末，好吗？”Erik轻声问，Charles听出他语气里难得的担心被拒绝的僵硬。  
“好吗”大概意味着六年来他能有的进步，Charles的心情又莫名好了一点，他抬起眼回视，还是说了好。

终于还是被编辑部那群小子们拉进酒吧，Charles回到公寓接近1点。本想直接清洗睡觉的他像被什么诱惑着打开电脑。  
Erik在线，Charles在出差这段时间里了解到他一般不会待到这么晚，而被酒精浸润得有些混沌的脑子没有多少思考的余力，点开主页以后Charles看到他的第二次更新是那张自己拍摄的照片。附语是——“谢谢。”  
微醺的热力直扑脸颊，Charles缓缓侧倒在沙发上，昏暗客厅里屏幕背光把照片的全景投进他眼睛，他安静地接受这投射，渐渐把视线游移聚焦到若干点。  
直到在线私聊的提示音几乎被掩埋进是在朦胧欲睡的意识中。  
Charles挣扎着伸长手臂点击那被优先到右侧栏最上方的灰色系统图标。  
“别每晚熬夜。”  
绿点随之灰暗下去。  
“他明知我刚回来。”Charles重新把脸埋进靠垫里含混的嘟囔。

TBC.

 

为了剧情我删掉了他俩手机里的FB客户端【那个真的很难用...


	4. Chapter 4

再逃避也只能面对已到周五的现实。  
Charles在咖啡间听见策划部的Angel正与自己男友通话商量晚间活动的安排，之后他脚步沉重地回到办公室。  
中午前还不来电我就推掉这“约会”，Charles任自己在这件烦恼上沉浸了几分钟，就算是我也无法在那之后订到周五晚上的餐位——他甚至给自己找了个理由，然后开始准备会议的资料。  
Moira在会议结束后打了过来，问他周末的安排，Charles看了一眼时间，离12点还有一刻钟，他差点把邀请晚餐这句话说出口以终结自己的烦恼时，手机提示有其他来电，他无奈地让Moira稍等。  
“Hi。” Charles认命地问候，但他觉得这刻心情居然并不坏。  
“打扰你工作了？”  
“没有，我刚开完会。”  
“希望晚餐的安排没变。”  
Charles突然想逗他一下，“等等，我有别的来电。”  
他转回Moira为今晚到明天没有空闲道歉，结束那边的通话再切回来。  
“Erik？”  
听到那端传来应答，Charles故作凝重地说：“我很抱歉。”  
Erik马上严肃地接口：“是我先约的。”  
Charles听到他并不成熟克制的不满语气，立刻笑了起来。  
“说真的，你还不打来确定这事我就约别人了。”  
“那么我很抱歉。”Erik的语调变得轻松，接着他补一句，“我有点紧张。”  
Charles的心跳告诉他自己也是，他选择不语。  
“你选好地方我来订？”  
“别傻了，Erik，你真的以为你现在还能订到四点以后凌晨以前的餐位？”  
“那我去接你？”  
Charles有些好笑，“晚上你还送我回来拿车？”  
“我的意思是我们也许会喝两杯。”  
Charles没这个计划，他周六还有个与集团高层的重要约谈，当然他推拒的理由不仅如此，他只好说，“如果你想把两次见面缩减成一次那就这么办。”  
对方静了几秒，“当然不是。”低沉而暗哑的嗓音隔着听筒也让人耳朵发烫。  
Charles有点懊恼自己起了这个听起来太像调情的头，但他无法抑制自己心底轻微的酥痒。  
两个人握住手机听了一阵对方的呼吸，Charles再次开口。  
“七点半怎么样？告诉我你会从哪里出发。”他边用铅笔记在便签上，发现那里离自己公寓只有几个街区。  
“先声明，我来订座你不能有异议。”Charles想到自己订的地方一定出乎他意料，忍不住弯起嘴角。  
“从来没有。”  
“稍候我短讯你地址，晚上见Erik。”  
“晚上见。”  
Charles结束通话，他让手机在掌心里旋转了一下，心情愉悦地开始查看新邮件。

车位依然非常难找，他们停在不同的停车场，Charles走过去接完全不熟路的Erik，他们再一起步行了十来分钟。晚上八点两个西装革履的社会精英走进东村极受欢迎的日料店里预备品尝这里最有名的寿喜烧。Charles似乎跟整个店里的人都熟得不得了，他不断回应他们的招呼，将自己的魅力全盘奉送，他边脱下外套边告诉Erik：“我的杂志做过这里的报道。”  
Erik点头，他把Charles的外套也接过来，示意店员帮他们存放好，Charles向他露出个让他看得楞住一瞬的微笑。  
Charles还凑近他说，“看到刚才我们进来时等位队伍露出的凶残神情了么，为了止息他们的愤怒让我们心安理得地用餐，你可以请他们喝啤酒。”然后他走回到对面落座。  
Erik真切地笑起来，“好主意。”他抬起手臂打了个响指招呼店员过来。  
Charles见到他笑容又觉得心里有什么在涌动，他低头看菜单，然后告诉另一个店员他们要点什么。  
选的店确实不在Erik的预想之中，Charles没错过他在看到目的地时脚步突然的阻滞。但就像Erik所言，在外面吃他从来尊重Charles的意见，而在住处烹饪则全由他做主…停。Charles告诉自己不是回忆往昔的时候，这就是为什么他绝不想在高级餐厅和对方面面相觑，等菜一道道上来的过程中被Erik的绿眼睛紧绑住，两杯不影响驾驶的红酒也会令他昏头。  
可现在似乎也好不了多少，Charles把菜单递过去，一边告诉Erik自己点了些什么，后者形式化地看了一遍那些单词和短语，礼貌地向等在一边的店员表示这桌不需要再加酒，还是转过来盯紧Charles。  
于是Charles邀请他起身去看店里一面纪念墙上的照片，一大堆明星名流和店主的合影。  
“找找我在哪儿？”  
Erik花了5秒钟就找到，Charles对这个环节在如此短的时间内结束实在无可奈何，这时候恰好店主从后间出来想和Charles招呼，他们站在那聊了几句，Charles介绍Erik为“我的朋友”，并玩笑着让Erik承诺等分店开到柏林去也一定照顾。最后Erik谢绝了店主把要送出的啤酒免单的建议。  
他们回到位置上满桌美食已经预备好，Charles几乎想要欢呼。  
等位的顾客们陆续进店，免费啤酒端上去后赢得不少口哨和叫好，Charles得意洋洋地一一回应，他转回头发现Erik一脸久违的揶揄，这个表情Erik永远呈现得比任何人都性感。那一刻Charles觉得油切麦茶能醉得人失去理智的逻辑也是通顺的，他笑着将一句话脱口而出。  
“你真的没怎么变，Erik。”  
“而你让我再次惊艳，Charles。”Erik缓慢地说。  
这次Charles猝不及防，没法再绕开，他陷落进去。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

他们在整个热气腾腾的用餐过程中只单独进行了大约二十句对话，话题集中在Erik母亲的健康近况和Charles在冷冬里还是有些隐约作疼的膝盖。  
Charles无法回顾对话的具体内容，他只知道对方和自己的回答都是好的那种。平复过速的心跳、闪烁言辞和避重就轻花费了他大量精力，他在店主过来询问今天的牛肉是否鲜嫩的时候才想起自己根本都没有将之入口。  
与他见面实在辛苦。Charles愤而撕咬Erik给他蘸好蛋汁递到碗里的牛肉，还有为什么他的筷子用得那么好。  
但他知道自己并非真的不想见他。 

Erik坚持送他到停车场再去拿自己的配车。  
来路的十来分钟Charles向他介绍附近的路况和食街的特色，回程的十来分钟一片静默。  
直到Erik开口，“一周见一次，好吗？”又一个“好吗”  
Charles觉得自己与Moira见面大概不会比这频繁多少。我得在负罪感产生前对两方都有所澄清。他想。  
“Erik，记得我说的吗？我们能成为朋友。在这个前提下当然可以。”  
他看得出对方想说什么但欲言又止，他们在停车场照明及进出车灯闪烁明灭中对视，最终Charles像个朋友一样拍Erik的肩膀，转身去拿车。  
“下周我打给你。”Erik在他身后说。  
Charles在松了口气的同时满心失落，他向Erik比一个“好”的手势，打开车门坐进车里。他开出车位右转在后视镜里看对方转身离开，那一瞬间Charles几乎被名为懊悔的情绪淹没。

之后几天里Erik都没有在晚上上线，而Charles总在夜间写稿后更新自己的动态，他重新开始回复一些有趣的评论，到其他好友的主页上去浏览，在关闭电源前看一眼那个名字后的灰点。  
Erik确实在一周里打给了他，却是告知因为其他项目他要回一趟事务所这样的计划外行程。而杂志截稿校稿的又一轮炼狱即将轮回，Charles总是会在这个时期为各部门的主管出资让大家享乐一个晚上，不少情况下他自己也会加入。  
这晚他与发行部的下属们走进常去的酒吧，刚好到了酒吧歌手的演唱时间，他们找了几张桌子坐下来小声讨论点酒，Charles朝注意到他并送来眼波的女歌手飞吻。  
Charles心不在焉地附和选酒的意见，终于还是忍不住把视线投向吧台，注视进来时就一眼发现的男人，想起今天上午收到他极其简短的“已到纽约”的短讯。  
与数次“偶遇”有区别的是，这次他有同伴，Erik和那个有一流身材的金发女人面向酒柜坐着，Charles确定他看不到自己进来，倒是那个女人向这群人的涌入留意了一秒，又将精致的侧脸转回，Charles首次在心里抱怨起自己极好的目力，他看到Erik朝女人那边稍微靠近，嘴角有一个弧度。那之后女人优雅地从椅子上走下转到另一侧与Erik道别，金色的卷发挡住Charles的视线让人联想那也许是一个亲吻脸颊的动作，之后她摇曳生姿的离开，留Erik独饮。

Charles并不想把难得放松的时间都花在盯着Erik的背影看上——虽然浅蓝条纹衬衫勾勒出宽肩窄腰的线条的确赏心悦目，却无法提起往日的享乐兴致。他端起刚由同伴递给自己的马丁尼，在杯沿轻抿了一口，目光的落点依然没有游移。  
Erik又要了一杯酒，Charles的角度只能看出这样的动作，而他知道男人应是会接过杯子垂下眼睫摇晃杯中的冰块。而下一秒Erik竟然转过来半侧上身对住Charles落座的方位，他看向Charles朝这边举杯，显然并不打算过来。  
Charles愣住片刻，幸好他记起来如何还算得体的回应，Erik与他同时喝下一些酒，又转回去。Charles感觉脸颊渐热，安心和焦躁同时朝他袭来。这是他在FB地图上标识过数次的酒吧，整个杂志社都是这里的常客，此时Charles当然已经明白那句“下周我打给你”并非以“成为朋友”为前提，那句话就是那句话的意思而已。

看得出Erik已经略有醉意，举杯示意时头发随意地落到额前一些，让这个平素冷硬的男人稍见柔软。他一个动作就足够成为这边好几桌男女的焦点，Charles知道现在已经有不止个位数的饥渴灵魂希望与他共度今晚，尤其身边这几位。  
“WOW，他认识你，Charles？”  
“大概半个纽约都认识Charles。”  
“看起来不仅是认识。”  
“你和他睡过？”  
“Charles当然不会放过这么辣的家伙。”  
众人一起大笑。  
我可不会告诉你们除了最后一句全中。Charles头疼的想，猎艳和调情是两个概念，让我完成这行为转变的正是这个“辣家伙”。  
他拿出震动一次的手机查看短讯。  
“这不算在一周一次内。”——来自Erik。  
Charles一时无法收敛笑容。

漂亮的女歌手在掌声里走近Charles的桌子，亲昵地与他招呼并端起他的酒与周围献殷勤的小伙子们调笑碰杯，再把那杯酒喝光，她感谢Charles的“赠酒”回到自己的舞台，有侍者向她递上卡片。酒吧一角正进行一个成年生日派对，派对主角渴望一个生日礼物。  
女歌手把卡片的内容念出来——“最性感的陌生人，请给我一个吻或唱一首歌。”  
整个空间里顿时热闹非凡。   
女歌手把手指放在唇边“嘘，陌生人们，你们谁都不能拒绝。”她露出妩媚笑容向每个方向眨眼。  
发行部的人全转过来看着Charles，后者却笃定地摊开手说：“不可能是我。”然而说完这句话他感到莫名的紧张。  
仅过了一分钟，那个想要获得礼物的女孩红着脸让女歌手把她的轮椅推到靠近吧台的地方，她指向从刚才起就侧身过来关注这个有趣插曲的Erik。  
坐在Charles身边的人全听见了他发出的抽气声。

“抱歉，我有所爱的人，因此不能吻你。”Erik在难掩的讶异过后，礼貌地从吧椅上下来站起，他低头用难得轻柔的声音说。  
“那你可以唱歌吗？”  
Erik在呼吸可闻的安静里看着那女孩一阵，终于说，“我可以。”  
爆发出喧哗一片。 

Charles觉得自己的心跳强烈得可以让身周所有人都听到。脑子里有两个声音在响——  
“他不会做所谓见鬼浪漫的出格事，他可是Erik Lehnsherr，你们共度的两年应足够让你了解。”  
“不，他会的。他曾经为你唱过歌，那并不坏。”  
但那只在我面前。Charles混乱地想，而无论是否，我都不觉得自己在此刻能轻松承受。

Erik的声音从音箱喇叭里传出，他已经把话筒接了过去。  
“我可以在这里唱吗？”他问女孩，语声低沉，并因为渐浓醉意泄露出些微口音，让这句话含混不清。对，他开始醉了，天知道他在我来之前已经喝了多少，否则怎么可能发生这种事？Charles用力咬着嘴唇。  
众人视线的焦点又向女孩重复了一遍问句，他并不明显地摇晃了一下身体，用手指按压了一下太阳穴，几乎没人注意到这个，除了一直盯着那边看的Charles。

得到许可后Erik向女歌手耳语，大概在说要唱的曲目，之后她回到钢琴伴奏那里。  
Erik侧身倚在吧台上，空闲的手臂沿着木质的边缘伸展，他微低头把嘴唇靠近话筒，看着因为羞意满面通红的女孩，再把视线稍转。前奏过后略带沙哑的嗓音有些迟疑地跟进节奏，唱了完整的一句后就适应下来。  
那歌声像是醇厚中带着粗砺的威士忌原浆，淌过喉头流入心间，再蒸腾而去，留下酸苦和醺然

In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until the right one comes along 

I spoke to you in cautious tones   
You answered me with no pretense  
And still I feel I said too much  
My silence is my self defense

And so it goes *，虽谈不上耳熟能详却也是传唱度很高的民谣名曲，有人跟着轻哼，有人击掌打起节拍，不少人听出他改了词，发出充满善意的窃语，而杂志社的众人早因职业习惯纷纷把手机镜头对准Erik，只有Charles僵坐着陷入巨大的，融合了太多情感的震颤中。  
Erik没有看向他，他却无法将视线从并不完美地诠释着歌曲的男人身上移开。Charles晴空般的眼眸笼上薄薄的水雾，在他小心呼吸的动作起伏里轻盈地泛起粼光。

全因这首歌每句都在向特定的人示爱，向Erik唯一的，CharlesXavier示爱。

And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
And so it goes,and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose  
But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break

And this is why my eyes are closed  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
And so it goes,and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows

So I would choose to be with you  
That's if the choice were mine to make  
But you can make decisions too  
And you can have this heart to break

And so it goes,and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows

TBC.

 

* Billy Joel是原作原唱，在我想象中Erik演绎的应该更接近Jennifer Warnes的翻唱版本。


	6. Chapter 6

一曲完毕，Erik转向女孩，他放下话筒对她说生日快乐，人们开始起哄怂恿他兑现另一个选择，Erik充耳不闻地坐回去。  
Charles想自己如果没戒烟的话现在真该出去抽上一支，他给自己倒上半杯威士忌喝了一口。刚才的环节无疑炒热了气氛，身周的人都开始嬉笑玩闹，几个姑娘发现他的不对劲，在一旁抿嘴笑着低声议论。Charles装作不知道，干脆起身去找结束演唱坐在入口附近的桌子旁独自应付搭讪的那位女歌手Lily。  
Lily斜斜看他一眼，任他端着酒过来在对面坐下却只是出神。

“玩得开心。”  
Charles看到这条短讯时，发现Erik从吧椅上起身，他从酒保手里接过外套穿上，脚步些微踉跄地穿过桌间通道时向与他招呼的陌生人摆手。经过Charles身侧时他停了一步，前者抬起眼与他相对，视线相触短短一瞬，Charles把手机握得更紧了些。  
之后Charles把那半杯威士忌快速喝完，与Lily道别后回到之前的桌子把信用卡抛给发行部的主管，在一片不解的疑问声里拽起外套快步走出门。

在门外看到Erik时他正走近一台出租车，接着拉开车门，Charles从后面靠近推着他肩膀，不顾Erik惊讶的回头询问让他坐到靠右的后座，自己跟着坐进去。  
“Charles？”对方发出第二声同样的问话。  
“闭嘴。”Charles语气冷淡。“回你住的酒店。”他代Erik说了地址。  
后座沉默了半路，Erik终于看向一直望着窗外的Charles  
“你看起来不像生气。”他试探地问。  
Charles把车窗再放下一点，让卷着城市疲倦味道的晚风灌进车内，拨乱自己的头发。  
“我有感情，也有记忆，Erik。”Charles干涩地说，“我不能骗自己没有被感动，但…”  
“好。”Erik打断他。“足够了。现在说说你为什么上车。”Charles因为被打断转过脸来瞪他，发现对方带上惯有的另一种充满吸引的表情。  
“看在你喝醉了又在发烧的份上，作为朋友宽恕你打断我说话的过错。”Charles微眯着眼睛。  
Erik发出一声气馁而不甘的压在喉咙里的低吼。  
Charles无声地笑，他再次转向窗外。

Erik输入房间的密码后推开门，Charles一直看着手机躲避两个人前后进入酒店高级套房的尴尬。  
Erik维持推门的姿势站着不动向他挑眉。Charles看在他酒醉又发烧的份上再次宽恕了他这个带有过重的暗示意味的表现，他走进去，电子锁在身后轻响时他的心也跟着一跳。  
Charles做了简单的环顾，然后伸手拉住径直往迷你酒吧走去的Erik的西服外套下摆。  
“我不是来你这继续喝些什么的，所以别忙活了。你发烧是因为北美西欧不间断来回飞的疲劳导致免疫力下降，而这情况下还不怕死的去喝烈酒。现在在昏倒之前躺到床上去，Erik。”  
Erik被他拉着转了半个圈，又迷迷糊糊地被拖到卧房门口，外套被Charles拉得半褪，就干脆脱了下来。看样子他已经濒临极限神志昏沉，但还没到不可理喻的地步，Erik自觉脱掉袜子和西裤上床，躺了两分钟他又起身，光着腿往浴室走，被Charles从客厅拦住赶回卧房重新躺下。  
Charles为他拿来温水，再把热度适宜的毛巾给他，“不能洗澡。”  
Erik只好听话，他解开衬衫扣子，Charles把视线移走。

过了一阵客房服务送来热汤、退热贴和一些药片。Charles帮助Erik一一处理完这些环节，他简单整理之后再回来，Erik靠在床头看他。  
“你要回去？”他带着鼻音轻声问，嗓音更为沙哑，疑问就变得有那么点像一个哀求。  
Charles停下步子，他努力让自己不去看对方敞开的衬衫领口里坠落的阴影。  
“我想你在纽约大概没有比今天那位金发美女更熟识的朋友，因此我会待在这判断明早你需不需要救护车。”  
Charles边走去拉好窗帘，他想Erik大概会失去这段记忆所以说了自己想说的，又或者他今晚的酒量水准降低到只有少许马丁尼和半杯威士忌。  
“Emma只是我在卡鲁的同学。”病人还是很敏锐地抓住了话里的重点。  
“没人在乎这个。”Charles提高嗓门说，他猛地拉了那窗帘一把。  
他们静了几秒。  
“睡床上，好吗？”Erik问，他和Charles同时看了一下这张80英寸大床空出的现在布满了多余枕头的一侧。  
“不。”Charles果断地说，“你已经30岁了Erik。生病的时候也得自己睡。”  
Erik面露失望地望着他从柜子里拿出被子往客厅走。  
“晚安，睡个好觉。”  
Erik苦笑：“你在外面沙发上我怎么可能睡着。”Charles不理会他，把被子扔在客厅沙发上后自己去找喝的。  
而当五分钟后Charles再进入卧房，就好笑地发现他已经沉进被子里睡着了，Charles端着水杯靠近床边，男人的睡颜失却冷峻变得温和，睫毛翘起的弧度让人忍不住想去触碰，而退热贴在前额的视觉效果还是有些可笑，Charles伸手隔着那贴布在他额上戳了两下，满意地走回客厅。

Charles没想到自己醒来时会在床上，他和Erik各自卷在不同的被子里，后者沉睡的呼吸声从床另一侧传来，Charles转过去发现他背对自己拉开一段不小的距离，视野里都是他乱糟糟的脑后头发。他还是洗了澡，Charles恼怒地想，而且非得让我睡在床上，压根没打算过照我的意思去做。他用这些情绪阻止自己对“与Erik同床”这件事产生酸涩回忆和不适联想，同时迅速坐起身，这时从肩上滑落的浴袍提醒他凌晨被Erik抱上床时的景象。  
上帝啊。Charles对自己没有穿着衬衫西裤直接入睡以及因为一点小酒就睡得太沉懊悔不已，过了好一阵才咬着牙用手去探可恶病人的额头。  
接着就被发出含混嘟囔的Erik抓住手腕，Charles被烫到般飞快地甩开他的手。  
“你退烧了。”Charles干巴巴地宣布，“记得吃早餐和药。”不等对方有进一步的反应马上跳下床去换回衣服。

Charles刚坐进出租车短讯就跟到，他说了地址后才把手机从有些皱起的西服口袋里拿出来。  
“6年，现在我29岁。”  
Charles觉得太阳穴都疼起来的时候下一条就在屏幕上出现。  
“谢谢昨晚留下来。”

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

“我想找个房子。”  
Charles手指悬在屏幕上方大约1厘米处往复移动，烦恼于回复Erik的短讯都颇费时间和精力。  
这时屏幕切换到来电画面——来自另一个警员朋友Alex。Charles得到赦免般接起来，他听了几秒脸色凝重，一个坏消息，Moira在参与缉凶任务时中弹受伤，万幸伤在手臂并无大碍。  
即使不考虑潜在的交往对象这个身份，Moira也是Charles在纽约难得交好的重要朋友，Charles拨打副主编的分机告知情况请他代为主持又一次的选题会，随后穿起外套冲出办公室。  
那条短讯被抛之脑后。

Charles赶到医院时，Moira刚好结束短暂的手术和包扎，她轻松地半躺在简易病床上与同队的两个男警员交谈。看到来者她显然高兴起来，Charles走过去关心伤势并询问详情，女警官轻描淡写地简短回顾，她的下属开始互相使眼色接着表示要出去抽烟。Charles微笑着向他们点头，再转向Moira。  
“告诉过你父亲了？”  
Moira点头：“Alex第一个打给他。你猜怎么着，他问的第一个问题是：‘她没让那几个狗娘养的杂碎跑了吧？’”她惟妙惟肖地模仿自己已经退休的前德州警探父亲，果断流畅地飙出脏字。  
Charles用医院可接受的分贝大笑。  
“他以你为傲，Moira。”  
“当然，我像妈妈一样了解他。”Moira语带自豪，接着她柔声说，“谢谢你第一时间来看我，Charles。”  
Charles耸肩：“我以为我们交情好到不需要客气。”  
Moira看着他，接着叹息了一声：“没错，我们会一直是很好的朋友。”  
Charles愣了几秒，然后他露出苦笑：“所以我提前出局了？”  
“别不承认，你挥棒实在太慢了，Charles。我可是听了十几年我爸爸如何在两个星期里追求到我妈妈的故事。”  
Charles谴责着自己从心底涌出的轻松感，他觉得自己有点混蛋。  
“抱歉，Moira。”他不确定自己是否还适合说些别的什么。  
对方豪迈地挥动没被包扎的健康手臂：“别把照顾所有人的感受和情绪都当做自己的责任，Charles，我们只是不来电，做朋友更好。”  
Charles顺着开句玩笑，“这话听来可让我有点伤心。”  
“高兴点，魅力先生，太计较这些你可泡不到最辣的那一个。”  
他们相视而笑，Charles靠近给Moira一个朋友的拥抱。“那么，中午想吃什么？”他表现出愿受差遣的真诚。  
Moira毫不客气，“Oh，我要西村那家的葡挞！不过你最好抓紧时间，我爸爸中午就到，你不会想陪他聊上一下午的。”  
Charles选择马上出发。

下午他回到办公室，不等思绪再困住自己就开始浏览选题会议记录的邮件，一行字出现在视线焦点中时差点令Charles呛入咖啡——  
新锐德裔建筑师，密斯建筑奖获得者Erik Lehnsherr专访，纸张留白处还圈出标示有“2P 6图”字样。  
他抽出纸巾把滴落在电脑键盘上的咖啡擦掉，边伸手去接通副主编请他进入办公室。  
“Angel是他的迷，事实上Lehnsherr先生虽然被誉为业内的天才但在业外似乎更受欢迎，上周Angel在发行部同事的手机里看到了他在酒吧的影像记录——她甚至看完了每个角度的。之后她搞到了电话，已经初步接触过，对方并不抗拒。”副主编表示这是本期选题中的一个亮点。  
从行业角度上说，这的确是，尤其这位拟访问对象在获奖后面对大堆欧洲国家顶级电视台镜头的感言也仅是冷着脸说道：“我只是确保自己作品被建造出来后不被人们——包括需要进入使用这建筑和不需要的——认为是很占地方的垃圾而已。”那之后更是对所有媒体敬而远之，而他现在愿意接受一本综合资讯志的专访，这无疑是迄今为止的独家。  
Charles用舌头把左脸顶得鼓起来，他瞪着那些Angel新发到邮箱里以证明Lehnsherr在民间特别是网络上颇受欢迎的资料，里头包括被上传到youtube上观看量相当可观的酒吧献唱视频。过了一阵他妥协地说：“告诉Angel，专访提纲我来审。”并假装没看到副主编充满八卦意味的表情。

“可以去他办公室专访，拍几张工作场景。”开讨论会时就建筑师的取图概念，Charles挣扎着表达了意见。  
“Lehnsherr先生说他是在酒店办公的，我建议他来杂志社拍摄，他对此并无异议。”Angel不无自得地回应。  
Charles举起双手表示当他什么也没说。

专访时间定在两天后的下午。  
到了三点Charles终于放弃做只鸵鸟，他结束了发行部这个可有可无的会议，走向媒体间。  
Charles让自己靠近玻璃墙边，Erik在结束了一段问答后把视线投过来，他微一点头，Charles也给他回应，同时听见身后拐角处隐约出现跟在酒吧那天相差无几的窃语。Charles转过头盯住发行部那几个姑娘。  
“说真的，你们在FB发酒吧视频时一定要在同行人里加上我吗？”Charles无奈地说。  
“Charles，需要提醒你的是——之前你宣传那酒吧的时候加上了我们所有人。”  
“还有，你和他，你们看上去真是非常般配。”  
Charles头疼地说：“谢谢。”他放弃解释避免越描越黑，“现在回去工作，请。”  
他转回去看Erik，对方看似随意却也不掩挺拔地坐在桌旁，靠近茶具的手指轻扣桌面，听问题的时候微微皱眉，半侧面的线条深刻鲜明。  
Charles看了看他灰绿色的休闲西服外套及露出的暗蓝色衬衫衣领。  
他可真知道怎样让自己看起来更吸引人。  
Charles想到Erik昨晚发来的FB私信——“我明天该穿什么？我指拍摄时。”  
不考虑镜头前的专业意见你可一直是更擅长这方面的那个。Charles想，然后输入并发送了，“能搭配你眼睛的。”这样相当概念化的建议。  
Erik调整了坐姿，专访部分已近尾声，Charles让自己视线再停留一会，转身离开。

快到六点时Erik打给他，拍摄显然更让人疲惫。  
“准时下班？”对方问。  
Charles随意应了一声，准备说出婉拒晚餐邀请的方案A。  
“不太麻烦的话我想搭个便车。”  
Charles拿铅笔在纸上画圈的动作停下来。“去哪里？”他警惕地问。  
Erik明显带着笑意说，“我找到房子并且昨天搬了进去。”他说了一个地址。  
Charles的铅笔滚下了办公桌。  
那是与他公寓相邻的一幢。

“你知道自己像个跟踪狂吗？”Charles忍无可忍地说。  
Erik从容不迫地系安全带，“我可是给过你阻止这发生的机会，但你没回复短讯”。  
“不仅是指搬进我邻近公寓这件事！”  
“我还没厚颜到主动要求专访。”  
“啊哈，那是因为你还没有经纪人。”  
“你永远会比我更受欢迎，Charles。”  
“谁在乎这个！”  
Erik看着他笑，“我知道你在乎的不是这个。”  
Charles只好试图去找冷气按钮。

在Erik的专访硬照选片时，被邀请到会议室的Charles站在门边单手插在西裤口袋里，他另只手端着杯子，等待幻灯放映完毕。  
“一定得选这张。”Charles走过去，他边喝茶边曲指头敲屏幕。英俊无比的建筑师直视镜头，可在蓝绿两色间变幻的眼睛在同色系衣物映衬下斑斓莫测。  
“看起来老成持重，成熟十岁。”Charles报复地说。  
大家都没有异议。Angel随后奉命把所有数码文件发到Erik工作邮箱里并标出被选中的那些。

然而Charles遭受的“反击”似乎更为激烈。  
他在两点左右赶完稿，为了犒劳自己在红茶里加了大量白兰地。浏览FB页面时目光扫过右侧栏就停了下来，Charles发现Erik名字前的图标变了。缩略的小图已经让他非常起疑，他抑制心里的鼓噪点开那个主页。  
Erik上传了头像的动态出现在时间线最上面。  
Charles花了三秒钟来辨认和扫描记忆得出那是什么的结论。“什么…”他及时顿住了到嘴边的脏字。  
Erik并不在线，Charles觉得自己也无法单纯用短讯或私信勒令他换掉头像。  
那张裁剪素描作品图片的局部上传生成的头像。  
画面截取的是作品中的模特儿一侧裸露的肩头，下方锁骨凹陷处的阴影笔触细腻而深邃，肩颈交界处想来美妙的曲线被滑落的微卷发尾温柔覆盖。精细的笔触因为局部的突显隐喻着挑逗的情色意味。  
而当年作品中的模特儿此刻对着电脑屏幕差点捏碎了鼠标。  
Erik Lehnsherr！你到底想做什么！！  
而那愤懑很快被他自己脑中响起的声音熄灭。  
你明知道答案，Charles。  
他最终叹息着滑到地毯上。  
我当然不是一直都挥棒慢，从他在选修公开课上跟我说话到他画出这张图，只花了一周时间。  
Charles闭上眼睛。

TBC.

 

自己捉虫：建筑奖项太高端了就文中的年龄设定来说基本不可能得到的…但这个奖都是颁给美妙的公用设施的，用来弥补下他的拆迁伟业吧【。


	8. Chapter 8

Erik平均每天会发来3条短讯。一周里会有至少两个晚上会与Charles用FB私信聊几个来回。由于他搬入Charles的邻近公寓，Charles除了能看到他的配车有意无意地停在自己车的附近，还能在早上取车时与Erik碰上面。  
“早安，Charles。”  
“早安，Erik。”  
Charles似乎接受了事已至此的现实。他漫不经心地补上，“看来他们终于为你建好了勉强不是垃圾的办公室。”  
“如果你在讽刺我说自己在酒店办公，那当然是在说谎。”  
Erik把手搭在车顶上，坦然自若地回应。   
Charles觉得目前这种情况下自己仅用言语实在很难占到上风，惟有直接行动，他坐进驾驶座关上车门。  
Erik果然快步绕过来问：“今晚有没有空？”  
“我有一个重要的访问，大概能由此验证在酒店套房办公究竟是否更获得灵感。”Charles戴上偏光的太阳镜，向窗边的男人露齿而笑，同时发动车子。

晚上Charles在保镖环伺的酒店套房客厅里差不多完成对眼前这位政坛新星的访问时，看到自己助理从对面人缝里挤出来向他挥舞手机。  
Charles向被访者致歉后快速站起身，他走过去低头看了屏幕一眼，转身回到沙发上。  
“我们开始最后一个问题，议员先生。”Charles再次露出微笑，随之散发出的不失优雅的愠怒气息让议员先生决定延后原计划在访问后对Charles做出的用餐邀请。  
“我记得我说的是——有我妹妹的来电就告诉我。”Charles在结束访问后严肃地盯着他的助理。  
“可Lehnsherr先生是在访问开始之前打来了三次。”年轻姑娘心虚地轻声说，她那时正跟朋友抱怨周五夜里的工作安排。  
那是三小时之前，Charles赶紧拨过去，他一边再次向议员做致歉的动作一边走出房间来到这层的走廊上。  
“什么事，Erik？”听到电话接起来时他稍有安心。  
“并无要事，希望没打扰你的酒店办公。”  
Charles无奈地把空闲的手放到腰间，他略带讥讽地说：“别告诉我你打来是因为担心我变成Anastasia Steele。”  
“我真的不知道那是谁，我在楼下停车场，结束后打给我。”  
Charles完全不意外泄露酒店地址的人会把他的车放在公司这一信息一并慷慨传达。  
他走向走廊尽头的窗口，夜风把他仅存的恼怒吹散，再把奇异的柔软送进心里。  
“Charles？”  
“知道了，一会见。”  
“一会见。”

他们在路上沉默，直到Erik选择把Charles的注意力拉回到自己这来。  
“抱歉，我确实不该表现得像个跟踪狂。”  
“这道歉真是来得有点晚，况且你真觉得这是错误就不会是这个语气。”Charles用pad翻看刚才专访时拍摄的照片  
车因为红灯停下来。  
“你拒绝的话我可以停止。”  
Charles有些迷茫地抬头，他发现是红灯后转向Erik。  
“停止什么？”  
“追求你。”Erik用绝对不需要再复述一遍的清晰发音说。  
现在他们在没有开灯的车内相视，看Charles手中电子屏白光点亮彼此的瞳色，音量调到很小的车载音响里飘出Bryan Adams的嘶哑嗓音。  
这情境接下来似乎可以成全一个吻，或是随着Charles的回答发展到反向。  
静默再持续几秒，Charles把一句话送到唇边。而Erik在这刻转过头去，他抗拒而疲惫地说，  
“别那么残忍，Charles。”  
Charles想这人真是狡猾任性得够呛，抛出危险的试探后再选择逃避，专横到无理却在紧要时丧失自信。而且，居然表现得好像自己说出拒绝他就真的会信守承诺一样。  
费神为两个人解围还是Charles：“我明天休假，如果你有空，烦请下午送我去公司拿车。”  
已经转绿灯很久，Erik才踩下油门，Charles看一眼他露出轻松并带有愉悦表情的侧脸，愤而按向车载音响的按钮换歌。

第二天十点Charles就开始懊悔自己确实应该对他残忍到毫不留情。  
“起床吃点早餐，7小时的睡眠足够了。”  
Charles挂断手机调成静音扔到墙边。  
一刻钟后门铃响了，被愤怒点燃的Charles坐起身，他暴躁地跳下床并带着一个预备痛击扰人清梦者的枕头。

Charles打开门，残忍到毫不留情地把枕头砸在Erik的脸上。  
“你这混蛋，我都两周没休假了！”  
Erik把枕头从脸上拿下来，他看着头发乱翘气得脸颊鼓起的Charles柔声说：  
“我做了早午餐。”  
Charles用没被手揉的另只眼睛瞪他。  
“我不需要见鬼的早午餐！我需要睡眠！”  
“在那之后你可以午睡。”  
Erik还给他枕头，然后拎着装着餐盒的超市塑胶袋穿过玄关往厨房走。  
Charles把枕头摔到沙发上去，他觉得一下不够，拎起来又摔了一下才去梳洗。

食物的香味飘散开来时Charles气消了大半，他穿着睡衣光脚坐在桌前，Erik把看上去简单不失美味的自制牛肉三明治和煎蛋饼放进盘子，再倒一杯牛奶。  
“请。”他用毛巾擦手。  
“谢谢。”Charles咬一口三明治，肉饼烤得刚好。  
Erik走到客厅沙发上坐下，他把Charles留在那的枕头拍松放好在扶手边，再随手拿起一本杂志来翻阅，像在自己公寓一样自在，因为热起来的天气他穿着浅灰色的短袖polo衫，搭配牛仔裤显得休闲随意。  
Charles重新把注意力放回盘子里，才开始回头检视这一小时内发生的事情不合常情。  
看在煎蛋饼也不错的份上，姑且原谅他恣意侵入私人领地的行为。Charles嚼着蛋饼想。  
他们不再对话，只在对方未察觉时向其投去视线。

“做点别的再午睡，下午我送你去拿车。”Erik收好餐具去流理台清洗，那之后他离开公寓。  
门锁合上的一瞬，有那么些名为寂寞的气息再次侵入这个空间。  
Charles在客厅里绕了两圈，最终选择打开电脑。他写了两行稿就关掉界面，又把准备点击进入工作邮箱的光标移走。  
浏览器把FB的页面自动加载完毕。Charles眯着眼睛发现Erik的主页有新的动态。  
Erik Lehnsherr与 Emma Frost成为了好友。  
而之前的几次更新都被添加了一个like。  
Charles在之后一小时里都在浏览这位Emma Frost的主页。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

大约四点时Erik打过来。  
“醒着吗？”  
根本没睡的Charles含糊地应声，在徜徉了社交网络不短的时间后他文思泉涌地写了三小时稿，此时刚站起来舒展身体。  
“我在车里等。”  
Charles打着呵欠往卧室走，他打开衣柜张望，最终把一件衬衫放回去，换了件蓝色V领T恤。  
Erik看他坐进车来，视线完全无法移开，Charles担心他即刻就要说出让两个人尴尬的话，红着耳朵边系安全带边抢先说，“我想先去一个地方，”他停顿了一下，“劳烦你。”  
Erik一副到月球也奉陪的表情。

车开进地下停车场，Erik下车时仍泰然自若一直到他们乘电梯到家具卖场门口，Charles没有停步地往里走。  
Erik站着没动，Charles走出好几步，回过头来看着他：“我保证里头没藏着宇宙怪兽会钻出来咬你。”  
建筑师这才犹疑地落后他半步跟上。  
Charles有明确目的地走得很快，但这不足以消除和前男友一起看家具这件事的诡异。他头也不回地问，“你觉得我公寓的沙发怎么样？  
走了5步才听见Erik说，“很不错。”充满疑惑的至高评价。  
这时他们到达了目的地，Charles走进一间定制专柜，向服务人员说明来意，过了半分钟Charles接过对方拿来的定制图纸向Erik展示。  
“看看这个，你需要个沙发。”  
“我需要个沙发？”Erik以可笑的语调重复了一遍。  
Charles用不得有异议的眼神看他。  
“是的，我的确需要个沙发。”Erik楞了几秒后，弯起嘴角把图纸接过来。  
“我以为我们只是过来停车。”Erik在Chalres签名付款的时候说，后者示意服务人员让Erik来填送货地址。  
“说你该说的，Erik，然后闭嘴。”Charles低着头在那个快飞出纸外的C上加重了一笔。  
“谢谢。”Erik识趣地闭上了嘴。

Emma Frost的FB最新动态的内容，是一张家居杂志页面的图片——用手机拍摄的，图片焦点是一个金属质感的皮质沙发。  
说明的文字是：这件如何？并标有同行人Erik Lehnsherr  
Charles在100多条因为这条充满暧昧的更新而情绪纷杂的评论里找到Erik于昨天晚上留下的那条：“在进入社区时它就会被公寓对面一只品位尚可的罗威纳犬撕碎。”  
他又翻到了Emma对应这条给的回复：“你与社区的每一员打成一片的效率让我欣慰。”  
再是Erik的回复：“真的不劳你费心。”  
Charles又将那100多条评论潦草的浏览了一下，发现回复Erik的也有不少。  
有专访的那期杂志下个月才发售，所以这大概得益于酒吧视频——Youtube爱好者没有道理不善用Google和一切带有搜索栏的网站。  
Charles猜想Erik近期接到的好友邀请大概不比自己少，接着想起他刚才进入离开和停留在自己公寓里的情形，并往沙发上看了一眼。

 

即使Erik绷紧嘴角并未出声且目不斜视也无法掩饰自己振奋的心情，鉴于这样的车内氛围Charles为自己“由于睡眠不足做出的这件离奇蠢事”——他后来这样解释说——窘迫了一小会后，发现Erik正在车载导航上查路线。  
“去哪儿？”Charles明知故问。  
“晚餐。”Erik理所当然。“我订了位置。”  
Charles放弃了询问地址让Erik固执地“自己熟悉纽约交通”，只是在到达附近时建议了方便停车的地方再步行过去。  
他们终于如Erik所愿地坐在较为安静的法式餐厅里等前菜，开始聊一些诸如——  
“这么说你去年还在重读三岛由纪夫？”  
“哦我只是在新的相关传记中发现了这英俊东方文人之前未被公开的照片。”  
“我可并不觉得George RR Martin比Tracy Hickman更伟大。”  
“那是因为龙枪系列你已经看了12遍而冰与火之歌你才看到第3卷。”  
这之类的话题。

Erik轻轻摇头，低沉地笑起来。Charles放松地靠上椅背。  
他们已经会用到“我还以为”或是“你曾经”来做回应的开头，Charles觉得进行这些对话没有想象中的艰难，他们意外地聊得很愉快，像是真正的重逢旧友。  
到此刻为止。Charles想。  
Erik在对面放下了餐具。  
“Charles。”他念这个名字的发音充满魔力。  
名字的主人仅用酒液沾湿了上唇，就把杯子放回了桌上，他有些紧张地眨眼。  
Erik从皮夹里掏出两张窄长的卡片放在桌上，用指尖按住往前推去，没有多余的话。  
Charles并不意外，他们曾经都是后现代默剧和舞台短剧爱好者，周末的晚餐后有这样的安排可谓自然，就像这个夜里正触发的无数个情侣约会中的一环，他挑起眉看Erik，对方用同样的表情回应，Charles伸手过去不紧不慢，而他拿起来看一秒就睁大眼睛。  
那确实是一对戏票，却非印刷而是用钢笔绘制了图案并用两种字体标注剧目信息，剧名是《骑士礼赞》——他们大学时看得最多的舞台短剧。  
Charles是剧本策划和编剧，为弥补非专业默剧演员在肢体表述力上的欠缺，他用文字细致描绘了每个演员的每个动作、布景和配乐转换以及用普通的舞台照明就能制造的光影效果，整剧没有对白。  
“一个学生剧团已经排练了半个月，我想这大概能算做一个惊喜，作为…回礼。”  
Charles觉得自己此刻没办法去看Erik的表情，他仍盯着那两张戏票，手指抚过Erik用花体写下的剧目和剧作者之名。涌动的情感翻搅沉淀的记忆，这些情绪鲠在喉间无法发出声响。  
“我们还赶得上今天的排演。先享受惊喜再提问题，Charles。”

目的地就在附近，他们放弃拿车步行过去，走进大学里一个陈旧的礼堂。  
排练是开放式的，社团的顾问坐在前排打瞌睡，周末晚上必定会偷懒的舍监与保安边聊边喝手里的啤酒，并把企图从他们那买走其余几罐的学生打发走。座位上零零星星地坐着些心不在焉的观众。  
Erik示意Charles与他一同并不引人注目地坐进最后一排靠近门口的座位。

“嘿！Todd，”舞台上传来一声吼叫，“你他妈今晚是过来亲嘴的？快挪动你的屁股滚到台上来，如果你晚上还想跟那小妞做点别的什么。”那个手里拿一叠打印纸——那是剧本——的瘦高男孩儿把手里的什么扔到坐席上，准确命中正在跟女友吻得难分难解的还带着自制头套道具的重要配角之一，看得出来他将在第一幕饰演黑方的国王。  
Charles几乎笑出声来。Erik转向右边看他，Charles与他相视，借助礼堂坐席后排昏黄的光线，看到Erik眼中的笑意，同时放在座椅扶手上的手指感受到对方的温柔纠缠，就像这样的夜里，无数对正进行约会的人们会做的那样。

Charles想起自己在大学社团排练时也会像这样用舞台幕布后边堆积着的坏道具，例如表皮掉光的棒球砸向偷懒跑去坐席上跟女友亲热的剧组成员，另只手里握着剧本大声咆哮。而当他气急败坏地组织好一场排演，却能发现Erik出现在剧场并找个后排的位置坐下，这时Charles转过身去再次面对他的演员们，心情已经完全好起来。

一刻钟以后剧组终于开始排演，舞台上搭建的斜面和台阶配合布景在灯光效果里构成一张完整的西洋棋盘。分饰不同角色的共8名演员在约45分钟的排练里连贯演绎了大部分剧情，Charles有些惊讶于自己还清楚记得每个演员接下来需要用肢体诠释的角色印象和情节转折，及那些他曾经耗费心神构造的巧妙桥段。  
忽略灯光和布景失误的话，他们演得不错，而Erik这家伙在这局棋里更是大获全胜。Charles感觉到早已被放开的手指仍在发热，那热度一直燃至心底。

大获全胜的Erik似乎并无所觉地站起身，他朝看过来的那位导演做了个“过来”的动作。对方注意到之后像只叼着飞盘跑过来的边境牧羊犬：“Lehnsherr先生！”  
“我的实习助理之一，”Erik向Charles介绍。“Gene Lucas，建筑设计研究生。而这位是剧作者，Charles Xavier。”  
叫Gene的青年楞了几秒才脸颊泛红地大喊：“幸会！”Charles露出社交宠儿应付爱慕者的微笑来与他握手。  
“Oh，您真是如我所想，不，如Lehnsherr先生所说的那样…”Gene在Erik的逼视下闭上了嘴又张开，“感谢您的无私和慷慨，剧本实在太棒了，我们需要它来拯救社团！”  
Charles把视线平移向Erik，后者凑近他附耳说：“别拆穿。”Charles不顾Gene略带惊讶的目光也同样附耳过去：“还有下次我就炒了你，代理经纪人先生。”

Charles许可了在配乐和灯光上的些微调整，兴奋的Gene吼叫着再来一遍冲向舞台。Erik把拖欠的版税放进Charles手里，后者把这一美元和之前收入皮夹中的戏票放在一起。  
离开礼堂时Charles回头再看了一眼，“他们什么时候公演？”  
Erik在领先于他两步开外停住转身，“那得算是另一个惊喜。”  
Charles没有再迈步，他站在那里端起手臂揶揄着说，“我猜这些惊喜里有不少来自Frost女士的建议？”  
Erik皱起眉，“她确实建议我选择更好的时机来告诉你我一直保留着那个剧本，除此之外今天与她有关的大概只有沙发这个插曲。”  
Charles红着脸走过去，忍住用拳头砸他后背的冲动。

走出礼堂不到100码，他们就跑步返回这栋老旧建筑物门口并不太慷慨的半圆型遮蔽下。  
“我们可以再看一遍排练，或许让Gene在戏票上签个名？他的表演相当好，导演能力也不错。”Charles哈哈笑着拨弄自己被突降大雨淋湿了些的头发，他把额前的卷发往后抹。  
Erik用鼻子哼了一声，“确实强于他的施工图太多，你可以猜猜他有没有胆子在有我手绘的纸上涂鸦。”

但其实他们都并没有再进去的意思，隐约的音乐从隔音意外不错的建筑深处飘散出来，又浸没入萦绕身周的雨声。初夏的泥土腥味迎面而至，弧形屋檐边缘挂上的雨幕连续不断地砸向脚边溅起层层湿意。  
他们沉默地听着雨声渐小，Charles注意到有几只避雨的飞虫正不断扑向Erik头顶上不安闪烁的照明，他忍不住转过头，有些好笑地看着男人略有濡湿的发顶上盘旋的小小黑影，视线下落时再次猝不及防地陷落进Erik的圈套。  
那对把浓厚的渴望和瓦解中的压抑混合在一起卷积成漩涡的的绿眼睛。  
Charles无法动弹，他只剩在心底极轻地叹息一声的自由。  
光源突然剧烈地闪动了一次，像应和他们的心跳。  
Erik在下一秒吻了下来。

然而这吻极短，仅是轻触一下后分开， Charles的手指却往上勾住了Erik的领子，找准来不及退开的唇用自己的追上去，他闭上眼。  
第二次贴合后他们稍做停顿，开始逐渐用力地厮磨和吮吸，他们慢而有力地深入对方，再将其引诱向自己，肢体也随之紧密纠缠。舔弄啃咬的动作温热而绵密，舌尖的进退缠绵因为缓慢而让感受异常清晰。

他们如此耐心而专注地品尝彼此，润湿粘黏地胶合彼此的呼吸和轻叹，仿佛忘却六年未曾亲近的焦急。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

他们到达写字楼的停车场已近半夜，Erik松开Charles的手指让他去拿车，两个人再开回公寓。  
Charles下车向停在旁边的Erik道别，他走到电梯口按下按钮，回过头打手势催还站在车旁的Erik回自己公寓去，看他点头Charles就再盯住跳动的数字，直到电梯门打开，却没有往里迈步。身后灼人的视线穿透被初夏热力沾湿的衣料，直烫到背部皮肤上再散开一层酥痒，Charles闭上眼再睁开，他转身快步走回到不但没离开还向电梯口走近几步的Erik面前，抓住他领口咬上这晚已与之数次亲密的薄唇。  
“贪得无厌的混蛋。”Charles从唇齿缝隙中把这个句子挤出来。  
Erik用胳膊把他勒紧压进怀里。  
两个人笑着吻了一阵，才互相推挤着进电梯上楼。

进门后Charles把Erik撞在墙上，撩起他的polo衫往上推，舌尖卷住立起的乳头，Erik不等Charles开始吮吸就托着他下巴把嘴唇拉近，这次他们吻得又密又急，顾不上牙根被撞得酸疼。Charles甚至感受到肿胀脆弱的下唇被对方齿尖划出细微伤口的痛楚，他缠着Erik的舌头从那里抚过，再贪婪地将之几乎吞进喉咙里去，两个人沾满唾液的下颌在变换角度时湿淋淋的磨蹭，胡渣根部相互刮蹭的轻痒不断燎原彼此体内的热度，他们中断了一会把彼此上衣除去，解开皮带扣的金属碰击声混入喘息。Charles伸手到对方胯间把沉沉的一团火热包覆起来，指尖隔着布料找准根部按压，同时感觉Erik的手指在自己光裸臀肉上猛的收紧。  
Erik低头咬在Charles颈侧，他用了点力，Charles腾出手来把他往后推却被更紧地困住。  
“耐心点。Charles。”Erik舔上他刚才留下的牙印，再用鼻尖轻蹭。  
Charles发出难耐的呢喃，他拽低Erik的内裤，把久违的大家伙掏出来，用自己裸露出的性器与之相贴，Erik任他蹭了几下，按住他毫无章法在两根硬物上作乱的手掉转彼此位置把Chalres困在墙和自己之间，蹲下去舔过Charles湿润的挺立前端，又把舌尖顶入铃口， 往复几次后Charles用力抓他头发，Erik终于含进去一半。Charles觉得自己快要融化，舌上粗糙味蕾刮过肿胀海绵体的清晰触感激起游走全身的电流，敏感的尾椎处开始刺痛，接着他感到Erik把自己吞入到深处，不停歇的舔舐、包覆和挤压将他的意识一次次抛入虚空沉浮。太过猛烈的高潮让Charles膝盖酸软到疼痛，再也支持不住地往下滑落，被发现不对劲的Erik紧紧抱住支撑起来。  
Charles贴近对方濡湿的耳畔：“去床上。”他用舌尖探入Erik的耳廓，又把唇贴向耳根和鬓角。  
Erik扳过他的脸来接吻，再抱起他走进卧室放上枕头，Erik拨开Charles又伸到自己虚掩裤头里的手，把他的裤子全扯下来，再上床将自己置入他腿间。Charles撑起凑上去吻他，Erik轻轻一碰就离开，俯下身从他粘满汗液的由于高潮还在轻颤的大腿内侧亲吻到右腿的膝盖，Charles盯着男人前额眉骨起伏的轮廓，心里一层层漫上这六年的想念，如月下潮汐的高涨，最终盈满整个躯体。他把仍在用嘴唇爱抚自己下肢的男人拉近到眼前，在视线交缠片刻后感受对方印上自己眼角近似虔诚的轻吻。  
“别停下来，Erik。我要你。”Charles的吐字在唇间粘黏，他用发颤的膝盖磨蹭瘦削健美的腰侧，挑逗情欲的手指从前胸移至小腹，直到对方斑驳绿眼中的暗影渐浓，终于脱去下身束缚与自己赤裸交缠。与落于嘴唇肩颈上密集狂乱的亲吻不同，Erik埋入体内的手指耐心勾起Charles曾由此获得欢愉的记忆，即使是巨大阴茎取代手指推进时的撕裂痛楚也在向Charles宣告这是无上快乐的前兆。  
Erik当然不会让他失望，多年之后仍清楚记得Charles最享受的侵占和抽插的方式，被充分扩张的肠道在抗拒中包容硬热阳物的推进，几次擦过敏感点的缓慢来回后就是一次快速准确的撞击，Charles睁开盈水的眼睛在Erik怀里挣动，绷紧身体发出再也无法压抑的呻吟，混杂在完整或不完整的“Erik”音节里。快感如接合处剧烈碰撞溅起的无数火星散落于肢体各处，由内而外烫起战栗。被Erik技巧性不断延缓的高潮终于来临时Charles被抱起来坐在Erik胯间，由于体位变化深捅进体内的阴茎蛮横进犯了最后几次，射精时Charles近乎失去意识，缠进床单的脚趾微微痉挛。他疲倦而满足至极地享受余韵，等眼前翻涌的色彩淡去，他伏在Erik肩上，用鼻尖蹭那里紧实的肌肉。  
“你射了吗？”Charles小声问。  
Erik点头，Charles松开点得意地看着他笑，又被他吻住放倒下去。Erik退出自己，小心挪开避免压住Charles膝盖，他起身要去拿清理的东西，却被Charles抓住手臂留在床上，Erik只好把粘糊糊的他圈进自己粘糊糊的怀里。  
Charles陷入睡眠前听见Erik落下的耳语，他闭着眼仰头找对方的唇，模糊的发音没入齿间。  
“我也想念你。”

Raven的电话打来时Charles正在结束会议后昏昏欲睡。  
Erik因为另一项目回了事务所，凌晨把Charles弄醒做了一次才去赶飞机，那人的温柔和耐心都在六年后的第一次时用尽了，之后就完全释放不知餍足的本性。在反复确认过Charles膝盖的残留伤害差不多可以忽略不计仅是因为性刺激无力支持的当天，Erik就把他压在新送来的沙发上换了三个姿势才射出来。

“你们复合了？你和Erik？”Raven直奔主题。“我之前就在你的FB好友里看见他，今天我发现他把单身的感情状态也改了。”  
Charles张了张嘴，身体里还残留的触感让他无法坦然否认，只好含混地说：“关于复合的定义…”  
Raven打断他，“你居然一直没告诉我。我今天提早飞过去拆散你们还来得及吗？”  
“别太夸张，我想他没把状态改成已婚对吗。”  
“对，你们只是天天上床而已，跟大学时一样，我明白。听听你自己在说什么？你想和他结婚吗？”  
“没有。”Charles按住太阳穴。  
“说谎。”  
Charles叹气，“你想说什么？Raven。”  
Raven沉默几秒，“不得不说你听起来比之前快乐了。”  
“我们三天前刚通过话。”  
“我比较的是这几个月和之前。”  
Charles赶紧把话题转开几句，然后说结束语，“后天去接你。我爱你。”  
“我爱你，Charles。听着，我并不是非要阻止你们结婚。”  
上帝啊！Charles匆忙挂断电话。

 

与妹妹通话时的话题中心在夜里差不多一点打过来汇报自己平安抵达的消息。  
还在赶稿的Charles听他的声音，有点突如其来的心烦意乱。  
“你母亲好吗？”  
“她很好。”Erik简短地说，“照顾好自己，Charles，我下周就回去。”  
Charles回味Erik的话，站起身从客厅的落地窗望出去，都市的午夜光影映在他幽蓝的眼底，静谧而疏离。  
这城市不是你的归处，Erik。如那时的伦敦一样。

 

Raven奔过来扑进Charles怀里，这一刻他才知道自己究竟有多想念半年未见的妹妹，金发姑娘在他颈间缠紧的手臂表明她也如此。  
兄妹俩拥抱着原地转了两圈，四只手在对方背上乱拍了一阵，才搂住彼此往机场外走。  
拿车的时候Raven东张西望：“人呢？”  
Charles挑眉，“你特地飞来见他的？”  
“我可卯足了劲要揍他一拳。”  
“所以他为此逃去了柏林。”Charles漫不经心地示意妹妹上车，Raven却站着不动。  
“如果他不打算定居的话，我真的会拆散你们，用尽一切手段。”  
Charles没有回话，他坐进车里按了下喇叭，Raven乖乖坐到他旁边去。  
“我们在回家前解决这个，Raven。我和Erik现在在一起是因为，”Charles停顿一下“因为我们，或许是，再次相爱了。我们在这个前提下上床而并非是他定居纽约。”  
Raven翻了个白眼，“Charles，他为你而来，你比谁都清楚，我衷心希望他重新开始追求你不仅仅是为了睡你，然后像六年前一样离开。”  
“他是因为母亲需要手术和长期照顾离开的。”  
“留下当时车祸住院的你？”Raven忍不住提高声调，她对此始终未能完全释怀。  
“Raven，他不该面临这么残酷的选择。母亲或爱人？年轻的爱情往往是一时的欢愉和迷恋，根本不值得构成天平的一端。”Charles语气平静，“他确定我可以恢复到无恙才走，在他母亲手术后又返回，这是他能做到的极限。而我拒绝他探视，他不该被束住将来，如果这是必须的，影响力也只能来自他母亲。爱情远不构成生命的全部意义，到现在我依然这么想。”  
车里安静了片刻，直到Raven抽了抽鼻子  
“我只是记得，他那次离开医院后就真的没有再回伦敦甚至再无音讯，而你仍想念了他很多年，Charles。”  
Charles拉近Raven，他亲吻妹妹的额头，“被人想念并不是过错。先拒绝的人是我，而他接受了。我和他，我们只是无法爱情至上。”  
Raven离开一点看他的眼睛，“别太骄傲了，哥哥，你不能洞悉和掌控一切。爱情也并非那么渺小。”  
“啊哈，你会知道的，Raven。”Charles发动车子。  
你会知道的，Charles，很快。Raven系好安全带把手机从手包里拿出来。

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Charles把书合起来，他走近对面沙发用手指夹住Erik置于膝盖的画板往上抽，后者很快放弃了抵抗。Charles把画板翻过来，果然是自己低头看书的素描图像，脸部轮廓和五官已经被清晰勾勒出来，柔和而生动。  
Charles居高临下地看他，Erik坦然回视。Charles又把目光投回画纸上。  
“这只能奏效一次。”他带着笑意说。  
Erik朝他挑眉，从Charles手里拿走画板放到一旁，边起身边找他的唇，把他从低头躲闪的姿态吻到仰起头挣扎，才放他退开。  
Charles平复着心跳坐回到自己的位置上看书，用眼角瞥到Erik换了画纸做正事。过了一阵发现自己仍静不下来。  
Erik的画板再次被抽走，Charles温热的身体随之贴进怀里，他坐进Erik腿间，转头朝身后的人眨眼。  
“教我。”他无声地开合嘴唇。  
Erik没有异议。他的左臂缠到Charles腰上把他压近自己，再伸出右臂贴住Charles的，把他握起铅笔的手拢进自己手掌里。  
他贴着Charles的耳尖漫不经心地传授素描的要领，带动Charles手里的铅笔在纸上勾线。  
Charles的轻颤从耳垂一直传到指尖上，腹部燃起的热度随着每次加重的呼吸不断上升到烧灼起来。贴合在背部的起伏频率也一同加速，尾椎处感知的愈加明显的硬热甚至开始色情地小幅挺动并一点点挤入自己不自主抬高的股间。腰上的手臂有力的收紧，把下意识逃离那热源的他捕捉回去贴得更近。  
Charles几乎就要因为这些逐渐加重的刺激呻吟出声，他眯起眼睛看画纸上出现一张面孔，寥寥几笔勾出闭着眼微张嘴唇沉沦情欲的自己的脸。  
身后的人早已停止再说什么，他忙着伸出舌头把Charles仰头送过去的耳廓舔弄一遍，并把那濡湿的痕迹延伸到整个颈侧，再用嘴唇紧紧吮住一点。  
腰间的束缚松开了些许，Charles庆幸于自己能更顺畅呼吸时却察觉到那可恶左手滑下去，按压过颤动的小腹后，分开Charles的双腿以便拉开拉链并探入他湿掉一片的内裤，Charles被汗液浸湿的手放开勉强扶住的画板，他的膝盖张得更开，左手迫不及待地加入到那让自己愉悦的动作里去，同时感受Erik的胡渣开始磨蹭他裸露出的肩膀，粗重呼吸把皮肤烫起颗粒。  
铅笔和画板都掉落下去，白色画纸散了一地。

Charles醒了过来。  
他撑起上半身，胯间的粘黏让他窘迫。Erik回国不到一周——期间甚至还有一次可以用淫乱形容的越洋电话性爱，Charles不敢相信自己竟然已经做了关于他的三次春梦。  
尽管那并不完全是梦而大多基于大学时期的回忆。  
那些遥远却真实的感官刺激与他们再次开始的亲密混淆在一起，翻搅起身体深处的浪潮，冲毁欲望的封印，让渴求一天比一天更浓烈。  
Charles把内裤扯下来，他赤裸着下床，找到Erik留在床头的半包烟抽了一根，才走进浴室。

Raven打电话过来撒娇：“哥哥，来酒店接我。”  
Charles边戴手表边抱怨：“为什么不住我公寓？”  
“不便打扰。”  
Charles听见电话那头有不少于一个声音随着这句话笑起来，他皱起眉，“我可不是你的八卦素材。”  
“相信我，Charles，我没有出卖你。”  
Charles完全不相信。   
车开到酒店门口，Raven端着酒店水吧外带的咖啡上车，她递了一杯给Charles，摇下车窗与刚从旋转门里出来的女人道别。Charles难掩好奇地探头看了一眼。  
Emma Frost朝车这边示意，然后送来个飞吻。  
Raven转过头：“给你的，帅哥。”  
Charles目瞪口呆：“你和她怎么认识…哦…该死。”FB当然已是足够好的途径。  
Raven眯着眼睛看他，“顺便一提，刚才参加‘案件分析’的还有Moira和Angel。我跟她们关系一直不错。”  
Charles把半杯咖啡泼在驾驶座椅旁。  
“所以你知道的，除了收集必要的情报，我的确没有出卖你。”Raven帮手忙脚乱的他抽出几张纸巾。  
Charles无言以对，他报复性地开始考虑明天就把自己妹妹的电话号码告诉Hank——毕竟自从Raven半年前来纽约渡假参加过杂志社的酒吧庆功，那小子是唯一一个坚持到现在还没在Charles的过度保护下完全放弃的。  
结束晚餐后Charles再把Raven送回酒店，刚到公寓就接到Erik的电话。Charle看一眼调过时间的挂钟，现在柏林凌晨5点多。  
“你起得太早了。”Charles轻柔地说。  
“已经醒了，我想不用等到6点。”  
Charles笑起来，“我可不打算再来一次了，认真的。”  
Erik嘟囔了一句德语，全是失望的语气。  
“说点正经的，Erik。”Charles打开冰箱准备去拿白兰地，他犹豫着要不要把Raven正在“调查”他俩的事说出来，这大概是个能够用来调笑的话题。  
“我还得耽搁一周。”  
Charles停了动作，“你母亲？”  
“是的，但情况还好，不用担心。”  
Charles应声，他尽量用轻松的语气说：“照顾好她。”一边往杯里倒白兰地，他无法阻止自己的心沉下去。  
“加在红茶里的白兰地不能超过两茶匙，别熬夜，我再打给你。”Erik停顿了一下，“我爱你。”  
Charles的心又飘起来，他握紧手机回应：“我知道。”  
结束通话后Charles直接把杯子里的白兰地喝掉，看向窗外的夜景。  
这里也并非我的归处，或许。  
他又梦见了大学的时候，这个梦不再旖旎，他坐着轮椅被Raven推到草坪上，注视那些在做复健的人。在那里停留了一段不短的时间后，他准备被推回病房。Charles在转向时看到Erik，站在约50码开外，只是站着，并不打算过来。  
他们盯着对方看了一阵，直到Erik有了动作，他缓慢地转过身。  
Charles听见身体里叫嚣着阻止他的自私声音，那声音卡在喉间，眼前渐渐暗去。

搭顺风车的Raven从车门储物格里拿起一本书翻动。  
“啊哈，德语。”她看向哥哥开车的侧脸。  
Charles假装没有听见。  
Raven很知趣地不再说什么，直到下车之前。  
“你睡得不好，Charles，今天你得和他谈谈，我没法为你做更多，但我永远站在你这边，另外告诉Erik，他欠我不止一拳。”她吻在Charles的脸颊上，打开车门下去。  
Charles把那本书塞到更隐蔽的位置，再开向机场。

 

Erik揽着一位妇人走出开启的玻璃门时，Charles僵硬得比上一次还厉害。他当然知道那是谁，他看过无数次她的照片，Erik的母亲。  
直到面容端丽的妇人走到近前面向他伸出慈爱的手臂，Charles才从乱糟糟的脑子里找到一丝理智来匆忙把自己投进去回应。这个毫无思想准备的拥抱持续了好几秒，感受到背上柔缓安慰的轻拍，他抬起眼与站在旁边的Erik对视一眼，小心地退开些直起身，然后结结巴巴说了一句三个人都没听懂的德语。  
Erik大笑出声，他把因为羞愧红了脸的Charles从母亲眼前夺过去吻在那红唇上，Charles被吻醒了一般迅速把他用力推开。  
Eddie Lehnsherr笑着看他们，然后对重新局促地站到自己这边来的Charles温柔地笑：“吓到你了？抱歉，Charles，很高兴见到你。我想不用自我介绍了？”她英语说得很好。  
Erik又靠近搂他腰，“她很认真地听课，不像你。”  
Charles愤恨地瞪他。  
“您…您身体好吗？Oh，真的非常高兴见到您，旅途辛苦了。”Charles挣脱不掉只好让Erik搂着，同时努力试图找回顺畅的发音——英语的。  
“好得足以很快适应这里的生活。”Eddie伸手拍拍Charles的胳膊，然后朝自己儿子眨眼。  
Charles又不会说话了。

Eddie坐进车里，Erik弯身跟她说了句话，然后绕过来拉住正要坐进驾驶座的Charles胳膊往旁边走。  
Charles顺从地被他带过去。  
“抱歉，”这时Erik才显出些许不安，“我母亲的签证拖延了几天才下来。半年后我就会调到纽约的事务所。”  
Charles微低着头不语，他正经历着大概算是27年人生里最剧烈的情感振荡，不知道自己该揍Erik还是吻他。  
Erik帮他做了选择，还在他几近湿润的眼角吻了一下。  
Charles好一阵才挤出声音来，“Raven说你欠她不止一拳。”  
“她从Angel那拿到我的号码，告诉我如果不定居纽约她就飞到柏林杀了我。我一年前已经开始准备调动和签证，也了解过移民政策。因此她很高兴自己不用当个杀手，并给了我一些，情报和建议。”  
“建议？”Charles重复这个词。

“跟我结婚，Charles，求你。”Erik沉默片刻，开始沙哑着嗓子求婚，并用鼻尖蹭他。  
Charles真的不认为自己能接连消化这样两个——惊喜，他睡得真的不太好，思考机制实在有点经受不住再次摧毁。  
过了好一会他把指甲嵌入掌心。至少这不是个梦，Charles想。  
“需要我跪下来吗？”他听到Erik略带担忧地犹疑地说。  
“不。”Charles反射般回复。  
“不是这个词。是另一个。”Erik催眠般诱哄着，嗓音像是从水面下透出来。  
仿佛过了一个世纪，Charles终于聚焦了视线，晕乎乎地看进Erik眼里。“好。”他轻声说，心甘情愿被那双眼睛里喷涌出的狂喜淹没。  
“好。”他又说了一遍。

Eddie打开车门走下来，她微笑着看向再次粘住彼此嘴唇的她的孩子们，手里拿着他们的戒指。  
Gene Lucas的来电在Erik的手机屏幕上闪现。  
Charles会发现这天还有第三个惊喜。

 

END


	12. Erik Lehnsherr的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第六章里Charles照顾Erik那天晚上发生的事

Erik的意识一点点被拽回脑子里，他感觉到自己身体僵直，而所处的整个空间在进行并不算小幅的平行旋转。接着他在做了一个吞咽后感受到了喉咙里干涩的痛楚，以及来自太阳穴的，意识终于回来并能操控肌体运作。  
他睁开眼，坐起身的时候觉得天旋地转，只好放慢动作，最终成功地让背部脱离了床头的靠枕。  
喉咙和脑袋都叫嚣着疼痛，但他感觉比几小时前好多了。  
时间是凌晨四点。Erik把手机扔回床头柜，看了一眼那里剩余的药片和水杯，他伸手把前额的退温贴撕了下来，那有点痛，而自己离痊愈似乎也并不遥远。

他下床走到客厅，发现Charles用被子把自己裹成一团，借着落地灯只能看见露在白色被套和蓝色沙发靠枕间的栗色发顶。  
Erik觉得四肢大概只恢复了一半力气，而心却比那更为绵软。他站在那稍作考虑，还是决定一试。  
接着他找准Charles腋下和腿弯的位置，把他连同被子一起抱了起来。  
即使是在健康状态下感受这个分量，也确实要比从前重了不少。Erik想，他用力把Charles从手臂里向上抛了一下，再调整姿势让自己更好施力。而在他走出几步绕过沙发时，脚下的踉跄差点让他把怀里的人扔到地毯上。  
差不多两分钟后，Erik终于完成这个健康时大约只需要15秒来完成的举动，把Charles平安抱上了卧室的床——并且没有弄醒他。

Erik膝盖酸软几乎要跪在床边，他出了身汗——不确定那是冷的还是热的，稍稍弯身以手撑在床架喘气，Charles这时从卷得紧紧的被子里钻出来，他微张嘴唇深吸几口氧气，红润的脸颊轻微起伏，再回复平静，之后他不舒服地皱起眉来挣动，把脖子和肩膀的肌肤泄露于浴袍和棉质被套边缘之外。  
Erik此刻没有多余的精力可用来抗争自己面对如此诱惑的渴望，他用视线在年轻主编的前额，脸颊，喉头和一侧锁骨上逡巡一遍，手掌陷入枕头俯身吻在Charles鲜红的微启的唇上，感受对方呼吸扫在鼻端的轻痒。他甚至仔细舔舐了那柔软丰满的下唇并以舌尖轻触内侧，在Charles无意识的微弱抗拒动作里进犯了十几秒，最后抚慰因为被冷落而撅起的上唇。  
结束这亲密而略带罪恶感的接触，Erik为Charles裹好被子再躺到床的另一侧。  
我酒醉又发烧，而他是最好的Charles，会宽恕我索取慰藉的罪。  
Erik这样想着，很快再次入睡。

Fin.


	13. Marry Me特典之Start again番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 驾照基本算是吊销状态，技术也很生疏了，虽然我也很想开车但估计是得等等...  
> 所以先导行车记录仪【什么鬼】里的一段出来凑数，贺一发天启公映好了  
> 回头看才发现我原来写了一点电话普雷...天启之后打电话真是可甜可辣啊......

Charles紧紧攥住手机，力气大得要把那玩意捏碎，Erik的声音从听筒里传出来，低沉而蛊惑，像是带有催眠效应的魔咒，  
“你知道的，Charles，这无法让你满足，你渴望被打开，渴望从内部被摩擦，藏在你体内的可爱的敏感点，你想要那里被触碰，被用力的挤压，你想要这个对吗？”  
“不…”Charles挣扎着，他侧躺着绞紧浴袍下赤裸的双腿，胀痛的阴茎在他涂满润滑剂的掌心里勃动，他无法遏制自己用手指去拨弄那不断溢出液体的前端，甚至把指尖浅浅地探进裂缝里去。  
“你想要的，Charles，我的Charles…”Erik的语调里包含着难以掩饰的浓重欲望，低沉的性感嗓音击溃Charles残余的抗拒，“把扬声器打开，宝贝，让我告诉你怎么做。”  
Charles发出微弱的呜咽声，他被催眠一般照做，未经抚触的后穴已经自动翕张起来，Erik当然是对的，他想要更深入的满足。  
当他把脸埋进枕头，向体内伸进第一根润滑好的指头时，Charles的喘息转变成了呻吟，电话那端诱哄的声音停顿了下来，接着是一阵有些压抑的粗重呼吸声，却仿佛是更具诱惑的符咒，让Charles着魔般咬住下唇，把手指更深地推进去。他想象着这是Erik的手指，是他多年前第一眼看到就移不开视线的，握着素描用铅笔修长有力的手指，这手指在他体内缓缓探索着，温柔地按摩着仍干燥的内壁，感受黏膜欲拒还迎的收缩和蠕动，等他适应得更好一点的时候，那手指便会轻微地弯曲起来再伸直并探向深处，寻找那个能激发出蚀骨欢愉的突起。  
电流般的快感在他按向自己敏感点时从尾椎处迸开，沿着脊柱奔袭而上，而这刻燃遍全身的欲求却被跟随翻涌的思念情绪淹没下去，Charles拿出手指委屈地啜泣起来。  
“Erik…我确实无法得到满足，我只想要你。”  
扬声器里只传出喘息声，与Charles自己的喘息混杂起来，几秒后，通话被切断了。  
Charles难受地坐起身，他不打算再继续了，他一直不太热衷电话和视频性爱，与Erik分开的那些年让他在失而复得后对真实的触碰和亲密有着极深的渴求，只有声音或画面刺激的性事往往会让Charles在之后觉得更为寂寞。  
真是糟糕的纪念日，Charles吸着鼻子想，忙碌的两个人连结婚三周年的纪念日也各在异国出差而无法共度，才会把情话说得越来越露骨，而这该死的酒店居然连润滑剂都有。  
全身的粘黏渐渐冷却，在Charles起身去浴室之前，门铃响了起来，Charles记起是自己叫的客房服务——他原本计划至少能在与Erik通话后自酌一杯以“庆祝”纪念日，并能让自己更快入睡。他苦笑着勉强整理了一下浴袍，才穿过套房的客厅去开门。

在看见Erik出现在门口而愣住后的下一秒，他就被抱紧推进了房间，被熟悉的气息和古龙水味道包围的Charles在满心疑问中不自主地放松了身体，他在门被关上的声响中闭上了眼，乖顺地任对方撞上他的嘴唇，掏空自己胸肺中的氧气。  
Erik在放开Charles时咬了咬他的下唇，Charles颤动着睫毛缓缓睁开眼睛，盯着眼前的面孔看了一会儿，也抬头在Erik的唇上咬了一口。  
Erik微笑着搂紧他，Charles能清晰感觉到他胯间的硬热抵着自己尚未消褪的勃起，他们轻蹭着对方的脸颊，交织的呼吸声清晰可闻。  
“三周年快乐，宝贝。”Erik哑着嗓音，同时用手撩开Charles浴袍探进去。  
Charles发出微弱的呻吟，隔着Erik的衬衫咬他的锁骨，“你这混蛋，你刚才在哪儿…啊…”  
Erik用指腹揉他的前端，“酒店的地下车库，从机场租来的车里，行李和庆祝用的红酒都还在那儿…现在看来这惊喜预备得有点失策。”  
“你这满脑子邪恶念头的混蛋…”  
“是情趣，但你太诱人了，Charles。”Erik看他的眼神像是要把他直接吞进肚子，Charles红着脸吸气，想拨开Erik在他腿间动作的手却全无力气。  
他们安静下来，互相抵着额头，闭起眼再次找对方的嘴唇，遇上后就再次激烈濡湿地吻起来，Erik用上了牙齿，近乎狂乱的咬肿了半个多月没有触及的柔软红唇，Charles被他吻得发出喘不过气的呜呜声才被放开，然而甚至没能进行一次完整的呼吸，又被他追上来含住，而这次则温柔多了，口腔内壁被不断舔弄轻搔的感觉让Charles全身颤动，前液溢在Erik指间。他在又一阵晕眩后艰难后撤，伸手解开Erik的皮带再拉下拉链，隔着湿了一片内裤抚摸早已硬挺的大家伙，沿着布料被撑起的形状揉捏。  
“确定不需要我先去拿红酒？”这下那性感的喘息声是真切地响在Charles耳边了。  
“我说过了，只想要你…”Charles仰起头，Erik轻咬他的喉结，再抱起他往卧室走。

Erik先在Charles还因之前的润滑而湿润的穴口按压，整根手指探进去后内部那湿热紧致的吮吸让Erik胯下涨硬得发痛，他忍不住拉低内裤把怒张的性器掏出来，在持续扩张动作的同时套弄自己。Charles在枕头上半睁开眼看他英俊的爱人，暗绿的眼里蕴满占有的渴求，显然已全然沉沦于对自己的欲望，他主动迎合着Erik打开他的动作，并在两根手指顺利进入后就急切地夹紧了Erik的腰催他进来。两个人都早已被彼此密合肌肤的热度和一直胶合的视线撩拨得几乎无法自控，Erik极力克制着，压住开始不满扭动的Charles吻了一阵，再加了一根手指等他完全适应，才把饱胀的龟头插了进去，又在柱身上加了些润滑剂，慢慢地往深处推进。  
Charles反弓起背，翻腾的情欲似乎要从他变得幽蓝的眼睛里滴出来，他的眼角发红，在凌乱浴袍下裸露出的白皙肌肤也渐渐泛起粉红色泽，Erik俯下身爱怜地撩开他沾在额头上的湿发，又从耳畔抚向他肩膀，再到胸前轻揉他挺立的乳尖，用牙咬上其中一个乳头时，腰身缓缓往前顶弄，Charles很快半闭起眼睛舒服地轻哼起来，把腿张得更开好让Erik深入。Erik耐心地在他体内磨了一会，才伸手把Charles抱起来坐到胯间，终于把自己全部埋了进去。  
Charles享受这被完全充满的感觉，往前找着Erik的嘴唇轻咬，又收缩着穴口催他动作，Erik轻缓地动着，不断吻他，等肠道濡湿进出顺畅后，就如Charles所愿地用力顶弄起来。Charles主动找着起伏的节奏，旋动腰身配合Erik用粗硬的性器刮蹭他体内那一点，他用手臂圈住Erik的肩膀，同时感受着来自外部和内部极致亲密的湿润摩擦，满足和愉悦在身体里和脑中不断堆叠，所有的不安和寂寞都被Erik越来越猛烈的撞击驱散，只剩下在每根神经里炽热燃烧的爱意和快感。  
很快Charles再跟不上Erik的速度，他把自己全然交付，被Erik顶得失神，散落眼前的斑点随着Erik每一次深入亮起，又在退出时熄灭，他的勃起在Erik未脱下的衬衫上不断蹭动，高潮时精液喷溅上去，缩紧的甬道让Erik也放弃坚持射了出来。  
他们乱糟糟地拥抱着倒回床上，保持紧紧连接的状态等喘息平复。之后Erik直起身脱下衬衫，才慢慢从Charles身体里退出去，接着他下床把裤子也脱掉往浴室走，过了一会儿就回床边把Charles抱起放进浴缸已放好的热水中，自己也跨进去搂住Charles让他坐在自己腿间。  
Charles被他掰过头去接吻，乳头被捏住摩挲激起的呻吟被Erik贪婪地吞下去，唇分后他们像两只亲昵偎依的鸟儿在对方的鬓边和头颈旁蹭动厮磨，Erik渐渐硬起的阴茎抵在Charles后腰上，他在怀里人耳边轻语，让Charles放松身体，分开他臀瓣从后面插入，满满地顶到最深处。这一次游刃有余的Erik把Charles带回自己怀里坐着，边极轻地挺动边在他颈侧和肩膀上亲吻，Charles把头仰在身后人的肩上，微张着嘴发出甜腻轻微的鼻音，半勃的性器在腿间翘起，被Erik伸手握着轻柔地套弄。甜蜜而难耐的酥痒让Charles蜷起脚趾，这酥痒与环绕身周的温水同时熨帖于他的肌肤内里和表面，他的心跳再次快起来，体内深处不断激荡的欲望骚动着，驱使他意乱情迷地伸手到身后的连接处抚摸拨弄，并开始移动腰臀在体内的硬物上操弄自己。Erik喘息着用舌尖舔他的耳垂，缓慢地加大了下身挺动的力度，先是配合Charles的节奏，再渐渐掌握主导。逐渐堆叠的快感让Charles忍不住叫出Erik的名字，得到回应的幸福感和浴室内回荡的水声让他抛却矜持越来越大声地鼓励爱人对自己的占有，Erik终于被刺激得无法忍耐，他把Charles往前推成跪姿抓住浴缸边缘，再抬起他腰部调整好姿势，几乎完全退出后再撞进来，重复几次后听到Charles兴奋地近乎哭叫起来，情欲勃发的Erik失去理智般放纵自己感受Charles体内那美妙的包裹和纠缠，肉体交缠的声响和情感融汇的气息充斥在热气升腾的空间里，Charles高潮时已经无法支撑自己，Erik揽高他的腰身慢下来些，享受那最为让人迷醉的缠绵痉挛，接着在Charles沉沦于余韵时又抽插了一阵，才再次在他体内释放。

Charles半梦半醒地躺着，Erik在他身旁躺下的动作让床垫微微一沉，Charles翻身把自己埋进他怀里，Erik吻着Charles头顶在他背上轻拍着。Charles觉得自己足够疲倦，却似乎仍无法彻底入睡，他有些烦躁地在Erik怀里挣动，像受到惊扰的小动物般发出气恼的嘟囔声，手则扯开Erik浴袍的前襟伸进去摸他的腹肌，再往下轻握住垂在他腿间的性器缓缓捋动。  
Erik吸了一口气，把他从怀里放出来些，有些好笑地看着他撅起的嘴唇和仍然闭得紧紧的眼睛，“还想要？”  
“不要了，好累。”Charles咕哝着，手上动作却是完全相反的挑逗，指尖甚至已经抚向下面的囊袋，Erik抓着他作乱的双手拉到唇边浅浅含进一截指尖：“我可是准备了其他庆祝的项目。”Charles不满地要转过身去背对他，立刻被Erik紧紧固定住。“被宠坏了。”Erik啄一下他的鼻尖，把他的浴袍解开彻底褪去，让Charles翻身俯卧，自己覆在他上方，低头开始亲吻他的后颈，用舌尖勾勒他的蝴蝶骨，再缓缓舔向脊背中央的凹缝。  
Charles能越来越清晰地感觉到那湿热的抚弄逐渐向下，到达尾椎时在两侧腰窝里各流连了一会，就陷入被分开的臀瓣中去。  
Charles持续闭着眼，他轻声呻吟着，任由Erik用舌头爱抚自己有些红肿的洞口，敏感的褶皱细缝与舌面上味蕾摩擦的触感让他在羞赧中迷乱，随着Erik加上手指配合舔弄的动作在他入口的肌肉上按压，Charles的阴茎又一次硬起抵在床单上，他微曲起膝盖，臀部不自主的扭动，敏感的前端一下下蹭在柔软的织物上。Erik的爱抚进入了他体内，Charles在Erik开始舔舐他内部时呜咽出声，接着舌头被换成了手指，Erik再次用全身与他紧贴并调整成侧躺的姿势，分开他的腿搭在自己膝盖上，另一只手又覆上Charles身前的挺立。相较之前开拓和扩张，这一次体内的手指带着明显的安抚，撸动他阴茎的动作也格外轻缓。  
伴随着持续的温柔动作，Charles极慢地溢出了一些精液，一阵绵长舒适的快感侵蚀了他，让他终于在口齿不清地低诉了几句思念和爱语后睡了过去。  
Erik圈紧Charles的腰身，还保持着半硬的勃起抵在Charles腿间，他没有再多的动作，只是拉过被单盖住又变得黏糊糊的两个人。

“其他庆祝项目”，以及被遗忘在车里的纪念日礼物，可都得等到他们一同醒来之后了。

Fin.


End file.
